SuJu Punya Restaurant? OMO!
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Lee Soo Man menantang SuJu untuk membuka sebuah RESTAURANT ! Apakah Super Junior menerima tantangan itu? Hal-hal menarik apa yang akan di lakukan member Super Junior selama bekerja di restauran? Penasaran? Baca ajja     Jangan lupa RCL-nya ya! WAJIB


Title : SuJu Punya Restaurant? (OMO!) [prolog]

Genre : Friendship, Parody

Length : Chapter

Main Casts : Super Junior (13 member)

Cameo : SHINee

Author : DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

Warning : Fict ABAL n BIG FAIL ! Hahaha

Summary : Lee Soo Man menantang Super junior untuk membuka sebuah RESTAURANT ! Apakah Super Junior menerima tantangan itu? Hal-hal menarik apa yang akan di lakukan member Super Junior selama bekerja di restaurant? Penasaran? Baca ajja ^^ Jangan lupa RCL-nya yaa ^^

Oyaa, ide FF ini dari U-Kiss Chef Kiss ^^ tapi tentu saja berbeda ^^ , don't like, don't read, no BASHING! N Don't be silent reader ^^

Oya,,, boleh minta pendapat chingudeul nggak? Aku bingung nih mau ngasih judul apa =_=

Boleh minta usulnya nggak? Bagusnya di kasih judul apa gitu... Hehehe, gomawo yakk ^^

* * *

**SuJu Punya Restaurant? (OMO!) [prolog]**

***author pov***

Cklek ! Gedebagh, Gedebugh, Gedebagh, Gedebugh! Terdengar suara langkah kaki di koridor sebuah apartemen.

"Cepet, cepet, cepet masuuuuuukkkk!" teriak KangIn dengan nggak sabar.

"Sabar hyung, mana bisa pintu kecil kayak gini di masukkin sama 13 orang sekaligus," kata Donghae.

".. apalagi kalo yang masuk Shindong hyung sama Wookie... Beuhh, kasihan si Wookie bisa-bisa gepeng pas dah masuk ke dalam dorm. Hehehe," celetuk Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan tiga guratan di dekat matanya karena tertawa. Shindong yang mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk langsung melempar pandangan membunuh pada Eunhyuk. Sementara SungMin tersenyum simpul di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang baru saja 'ngeh' dengan keadaan itu tiba-tiba tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai jongkok dan tangannya yang mengepal memukul-mukul lantai.

"Ahahahahahahahahaa! Makanya Hyung! Dieeet dooonkkk!" teriak Kyuhyun tak tau malu sambil menunjuk Shindong. Tawa member lain pun pecah seketika, Shindong hanya cemberut dan berusaha meminta pertolongan Leeteuk.

"Hussshhh... Udah nggak usah saling ngejek. Ayo masuk!" kata Leeteuk. Satu per satu akhirnya semua member masuk ke dalam dorm. Yesung menguap lebar-lebar, Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan PSP-nya dari saku celana, Heechul berjalan ke kursi kebesarannya dan disambut oleh kucing kesayangannya, Heebum.

Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Kang In berebut menyerbu sofa empuk di depan TV. Siwon, Kibum, Hankyung duduk di single sofa di samping kiri dan kanan sofa besar yang ada di tengah. Yesung berlarian menuju kotak kaca tempat Ddangko Brothers tertidur sambil menyembunyikan kepala mereka di dalam cangkang. "Ddangko Brothers! Aku pulaaaaaaanngg!" teriak Yesung gaje dia segera mengangkat-angkat kotak kaca itu dan berputar-putar berusaha membangunkan ketiga kura-kura malang itu. Tapi... mana mungkin kura-kura itu mau bangun ==" adanya juga tambah takut n nggak mau ngeluarin kepala mereka dari cangkang. *gimana sih lo Yesuuungg =="*

Eunhyuk bergulingan di karpet tebal di depan sofa. Leeteuk hendak menyalakan TV ketika Eunhyuk berteriak.

Dukk ! "AWWWW!" Kepala Eunhyuk terantuk sesuatu yang terletak di tengah karpet itu. "Apaan nih?"

"Ehh? Apa yaa? Kok aku nggak nyadar kalo ada 'itu' di situ?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah box besar yang tadi menghantam kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berdiri sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Iyaa, apaan sih tuh?" tambah Ryeowook dengan tampang innocent-nya. Yesung meletakkan kotak kacanya dengan kecewa lalu bergabung dengan member lain yang kini mengerumuni kotak besar berselimut kain hitam itu.

"Kotaknya besar banget! Di tutupi kain hitam segala lagi, apa ya isinya?" kata Hankyung pelan karena takut.

"Hadiah dari fans kali," kata Heechul sok yakin.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran sambil mendekati dongsaengsnya.

"Ahhhh! Jangan-jangan BOM!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Iyaa! Itu pasti BOM! Kotak besar, ditutupi kain hitam pula! Pasti di dalamnya itu BOM!"

Pletakk! Kyuhyun dapet jitakan dari KangIn. "Aisssshh, sakit hyung!" Kyuhyun meringis.

"Mana mungkin itu bom! Pasti itu stock makanan dari fans! Ayo dibuka! Aku yakin itu makanan! Huummm,,, yummy! Aku bisa menciumnya dari sini!" kata Shindong sambi menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kelaparan. Leeteuk hendak membuka kain hitam itu ketika tangannya ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan dibuka Hyung! Itu isinya pasti BOM!" Kyuhyun masih tetap ngotot.

"Ahh,, nggak mungkin bom, Kyu! Kau kebanyakan nonton film tuh!" kata Leeteuk santai.

"Ya Tuhan! Jangan biarkan kami mati jika yang ada di dalam kotak itu benar-benar bom ya Tuhan! Kami masih ingin hidup!" doa Siwon dengan kusyuknya.

Pletakk! Kini giliran Siwon yang kena jitakannya KangIn. *heran deh ma KangIn, kenapa dia suka banget jitakin kepala orang =='*

"Dari Direktur Lee Soo Man." Semua mata tertuju pada asal suara itu. Ternyata yang barusan bersuara adalah Kibum, ke 12 pasang mata itu memandang Kibum dengan heran. Melempar pandangan 'Kau-tau-darimana?' Kibum yang IQ-nya 138 itu segera tau maksud pandangan member lainnya, dia pun mengangkat secarik kertas yang tadi di ambilnya dari atas kotak besar itu.

"Eh? Ada suratnya toh?" tanya Heechul. Member lain saling berpandangan sambil menggumamkan 'iya-kayaknya-aku-juga-nggak-liat-deh' dan mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Hmm, tolong bacakan KiBummie," ucap Leeteuk dengan bijak disertai anggukan member lain.

"**Dear SuperJunior! **

**Aku bangga dengan kerja keras kalian selama ini... Oleh karena itu aku ingin menaikkan gaji kalian..."**

"Ehh? Gaji?" teriak Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk kegirangan. Mereka segera ber-_highfive _ria. Mata member lain pun membulat senang.

"**Ehhh,, tapi ada syaratnya..." **lanjut Kibum.

"Yahhh.. syaratnya apaan?" tanya Yesung nggak sabar.

"**Kalian harus membuka sebuah restaurant! **Ehhh? Restaurant katanya?" teriak KiBum kaget sendiri akan kata-katanya barusan. Semua member cengo dan membelalakan matanya.

"Restaurant KiBummie?" ulang Heechul. "Kau serius?"

"**Ya! Sebuah RESTAURANT milik kalian sendiri. Kalau Restaurant itu laku keras maka gaji kalian akan ku naikkan. Kalau nggak..." **Kibum nggak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia hanya menelan ludah. Ekspresi wajahnya membuat member lain khawatir. Suasana mencekam karena KiBum masih terpaku menatap kertas surat itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba, "Jinja? Asyikk! Aku bisa jadi CHEF donkk!" kata Ryeowook si eternal maknae dengan wajah super innocent.

Pletakk! Kepala Ryeowook kena jitakan maha dashyat-nya KangIn. "Yeee! Masa kita, Super Junior, _the biggest idol in the world_ suruh buka restaurant sih?" Kata KangIn dengan Inggris medoknya.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun melempar boneka teddy bear besar ke arah KangIn. "Kau KangInnie, nggak usah sok Inggris kalo nggak bisa!"

"Yey! Restaurant! Berarti aku bisa makan sesukaku donkkk!" teriak Shindong.

"Kenapa nggak? Kita kan bisa lebih dekat dengan fans melalui cara itu..." kata Donghae.

"Ahh, elu mah... Maunya PDKT ama yeoja-yeoja kan?" sindir Eunhyuk. Dan seperti biasa, suasana jadi ribut kayak pasar malem. Para member saling berdebat nggak jelas.

"Aissshh... Kalian diamlah dulu, Kibum belum selesai membaca surat itu!" kata Leeteuk. "Kalau nggak laku terus gimana KiBummie?"

"**Kalau nggak laku, kalian akan di DISBAND!" **kata Kibum dengan sangat pelan.

"APPAAAA? DISBAND katanya?"

"Sialan tuh SILUMAN (baca: LeeSooMan == aku di ajarin ma tika eonnie lhoo xD hehe. #deepbow ke LeeSooMan) enak aja dia mau ngebubarin kita! Gue nggak terima!" Heechul nggak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Aissshhh! Maunya kakek itu apa lagi sih?" protes KangIn sambil meremas jari-jarinya.

"Huhuhuhuhu... Eunhyuk... Eunhyuk nggak mau kalau Super Junior di bubarin. Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk udah anggap SuJu itu keluarga Eunhyuk.. Hiks.. Hikss.. Hikss... Huweeee..." kata Eunhyuk di sela-sela sesegukkannya.

"Hikssss... Hiksss... LeeSooMan Ahjussi jahat!" teriak Ryeowook. Semua member mulai komplain kesana kemari akan keputusan LeeSooMan.

Sementara itu di kantor SM...

"! Huatchiiingg! Huatchingg!" Seorang ahjussi bersin-bersin di balik meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?" seseorang menghampiri Pak SooMan yang bersin-bersin dengan hebat itu.

"Ne, gwaenchanna. Mungkin aku sedang di bicarakan oleh seseorang di luar sana ==" Srooooottt!" Pak SooMan yang malang =="

Balik lagi ke dorm SuJu...

"Aku akan menelpon Pak SooMan," Leeteuk hendak melakukan tindakan heroik, tapi tangannya di cegah oleh KiBum.

"Jangan hyung! Suratnya belum selesai."

"Ehhh?" Semua memandang KiBum dengan heran.

"**Tenang saja! Aku nggak mungkin membubarkan kalian. Kalian kan aset besar dari SM Entertainment. Hahahaha,,, ***ketawa licik* **paling juga ntar gaji kalian aku potong kalau restaurant-nya nggak laku, Hahahahahah! Ehhh, sudah ya! Sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan! Jaga diri kalian! With Love, SooMan Lee." **Setelah selesai membaca, Kibum pun melipat kertas itu.

"Jiaaahh! Sama aja kalau ntar akhirnya malah di potong gajinya ==' dasar licik tuh SooMan" kata Kyuhyun. "Tapi kalau di bandingin aku ya jelas licikan aku lah! Hahahaha!" Semua member melempar tatapan membunuh ke Kyuhyun.

"Ya Allah~~ Semoga Pak SooMan sadar kalau kita ini juga manusia, bukan mesin uang," doa Siwon lagi.

Sementara member lain sibuk mengeluh, Sungmin tetap diam sambil memperhatikan kotak box itu. Terlihatlah kotak box itu bergerak-gerak.

"Ehhh.. hyungdeul n dongsaeng... Kalian nggak penasaran dengan isi kotak itu?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Ahh ya, aku hampir lupa sama kotak itu. Ayo dibuka!" kata Yesung semangat.

"Tapi, itu kotak itu bisa aja isinya barang-barang berbahaya. Bener kata Kyu tadi, bisa aja itu BOM!" kata Hankyung.

"Ya elaaahhh, kan tadi ada surat dari Pak SooMan. Kagak mungkinlah itu isinya bom ==" kata Yesung lagi.

"Terus siapa yang mau buka kotaknya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Leeteuk. Tapi hyungnya itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan memandang Heechul seakan menyuruh Heechul membuka kotak itu.

"Kok gue sih? OGAH!" tolak Heechul langsung.

"Ya udah, aku aja!" KangIn si badan bongsor segera sadar diri dan mendekati kotak itu untuk membuka kotak box itu. Namun...

Bruaaakkk!

"Ehh,, Copot! Copot jantung gue dehhh!" teriak Heechul yang kaget sambil latah.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam kotak box itu munculah ke empat orang namja. "Aissshh! Kenapa nggak segera di buka sih! Sumuk tau di dalam!" kata seseorang dari ke empat namja itu. Dia mengibas-ibaskan kipasnya ke arah rambutnya yang botak sebelah. *bukan botak-nya 'kakek-kakek' lho yaa ^^*

"! Berasa kayak di sauna tau!" tambah seseorang yang paling pendek dari ke empat namja itu. Member SuJu masih speechless melihat pemandangan yang kini ada di hadapan mereka. Shock melihat ada 4 orang namja keluar dari dalam box yang hanya berukuran setengah badan manusia.

"Iyaaa.. hyung-hyung ini malah debat mulu daritadi -_- "

"Annyeonghaesseo! Uri-neun SHINee imnida!" kata ke empat namja itu sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka membentuk tanda semangat. *pokoknya yang selalu di lakukan sama SHINee kalo lagi perkenalan*

Refleks Leeteuk pun segera memimpin member SuJu untuk membalas perkenalan dari SHINee. "Uri-neun SUPER JUNI—"

"—OR!" teriak member SuJu berbarengan.

"Aisssshh! Kita juga tau kalau hyung semua ini Super Junior," celetuk Key sadis sambil berusaha keluar dari kotak tadi bersama member lain.

"Ngapain kalian di dalam situ?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Onew hyung! Jelaskan tujuan kita kemari!" perintah Key. Yang disuruh belum bereaksi. Akhirnya Key sadar kalau ternyata mata Onew nggak kebuka. Oke, dia tidur dalam posisi berdiri. "Hyungg! Gimana sih kau ini! Malah tidur! Bangun!" Key membuka kedua mata sipit Onew.

"Ya ampun, malangnya SHINee punya member tukang tidur kayak dia. Asyiknya SuJu sunbae yang punya leader perhatian kayak Leeteuk hyung, kalo Onew mah boro-boro perhatian ma kita. Adanya juga si Umma cerewet ini yang suka ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas," curhat Jonghyun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Key. Key segera mengeluarkan sinar laser dari kedua matanya. SuJu masih terdiam karena kagum, ternyata 'anak didik asuhan Smtown nggak hanya SuJu yang gila, tapi SHINee juga gila' batin mereka. *author di tamparin members Suju+SHINee+LeeSooMan*

"Ohyaa.. Kami akan memandu hyungdeul untuk membuka restaurant kalian. Kami disini sebagai juri untuk menilai masakan hyungdeul yang pantas untuk di sajikan di restaurant hyungdeul," Onew memberikan penjelasan. Member SuJu hanya mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Onew. "Dan kami disini juga berperan sebagai... MC!" teriak Onew penuh ke-gaje-an karena nari-nari girang sambil muter-muterin ruang TV.

"Bilang aja sebagai penggembira," celetuk Key lagi. Onew mengatupkan mulutnya mendengar sindiran Key, Jonghyun dan member SuJu cekikikan.

"Eh? Taemin kemana ya?" tanya Minho sambil celingukan. Ini pertama kalinya dia mengeluarkan suara sejak tiba di dorm SuJu.

Bersamaan dengan itu wajah member Super Junior berubah sumrigah. Mulut mereka menganga lebar, ekspresi kagum terpancar dari wajah mereka. Tangan Eunhyuk dan KangIn teracung ke arah SHINee, bukan, maksudnya seseorang yang berdiri di belakang member SHINee. "Neomu... Neomu... NEOMU YEPPEO!" teriak mereka semua tak berkedip. Member SHINee saling memandang kebingungan. Melempar pertanyaan 'emang-tadi-kita-kesini-sama-yeoja?'

"Kyaaa~~ ada YEOJA masuk ke dorm kitaaa!" kata Eunhyuk girang sambil lompat-lompat kayak anak TK di tawarin es krim.

Seseorang berjalan menuju anak-anak SuJu dan SHINee. Rambut sebahunya yang merah kecoklatan tergerai indah dan bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin yang entah berasal darimana itu =="

Wajahnya yang terlihat imut membuat para cowok disana diam tak berkutik, tak berkedip dan hanya mematung melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Minho segera membalikkan badan.

"Taemin?" kata Minho kaget.

"EHHH? TAEMINNNN? Taemin Maknae-nya SHINee itu?" sahut Donghae heran.

"Mana? Kagak ada. Lu ngelindur ya Minho?" tambah Eunhyuk.

Key menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin menghampiri sosok yang tadi berjalan ke arah mereka. Sementara sosok itu hanya diam sambil menyeruput sesuatu di tangannya dengan wajah super innocent mengalahkan innocentnya Wookie. xD

"Ya ampun Taem... Lu darimana sih? Pantesan aja daritadi kita cuma berempat, iya nggak hyung?" naluri ibu the almighty Key keluar. Dia nggak bisa menyetop omongannya. "Kan udah Umma bilang kalau kamu tuh nggak usah berkeliaran di dorm ini. Ini dormnya luas banget tau, beda ama dorm kita. Kalo kamu kesesat disini kan nggak lucu! Ntar Umma bisa nangis ko kamu nggak ada (?)"

Taemin memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Seakan menyiratkan : Please-deh-Umma-aku-bukan-anak-umur-lima-tahun-yang-bakal-hilang-garagara-kesasar-di-dorm. "Aku tadi kan udah bilang, mau pamit ke toilet, terus waktu aku mau balik ke sini, aku liat kulkas. Karena penasaran aku— "

"Aissshhh! Pokoknya lain kali nggak boleh pergi kalo nggak sama Umma!" potong Key, dan dalam nadanya menyiratkan kalau kata-katanya harus di taati, kalau nggak.. bakal nggak dikasih maem sebulan. *plaakk.

"Sudahlah Key, nggak usah memarahinya seperti itu," kata Onew yang berusaha menenangkan Key. Jonghyun malah asyik sms-an sama SeKyung dan nggak peduli dengan semua yang sedang terjadi di dekatnya. *plaaakk.

Sementara anak-anak SuJu yang umurnya sudah 20-an lebih dan seharusnya sudah punya 'kekasih' tapi belum punya kekasih juga itu masih terpaku karena belum mempercayai kalau seseorang yang mereka kira yeoja tadi adalah Taemin.

"Dia mengalahkan kecantikanmu heenim," kata Hankyung. Plaaakkk, Heechul nampar Hankyung xD

"Waaaahh,, Tataem lebih kyeopta daripada Minnie xD" sambung Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal.

"Siaaal, ku pikir dia cewek tulen ==" tambah Eunhyuk dengan wajah merana.

SuJu masih mengungkapkan perasaan duka mereka dengan ekspresi masing-masing, sementara Minho menghampiri adik semata wayangnya itu. "Kau minum apa?" Minho melihat botol yang sejak tadi di seruput sama Taemin. "Banana milk?"

Taemin mengangguk-angguk senang karena jawaban hyung tersayangnya itu bener. "Iyaaa, tadi aku penasaran ama isi kulkasnya SuJu sunbae, jadi ku buka, ehhh aku nemu banyak banana milk disana. Di dorm kita habis sih jadi aku minum semua deh yang ada di kulkasnya SuJu sunbae, mianhae sunbaenim, ini botol terakhir... " Taemin membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda maaf.

Shindong terperangah gara-gara jatah makanannya berkurang satu kerdus. Minho menepuk pundak Taemin. "Nanti kita beli banana milk ya buat di minum berdua waktu main winning eleven."

Kyaaaaaaa... Semua iri menatap kemesraan adik-kakak itu. Eunhyuk sampai gigit-gigit jari.

"Jadi tujuan kalian datang ke dorm kami untuk apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Seperti yang telah di jelaskan oleh Onew hyung tadi, kita akan memandu hyungdeul untuk membuka restaurant." Key melihat jam tangannya. "Ehhh, kita ada schedule nih, ya udah besok kami akan kemari lagi dan bersiap-siaplah untuk battle! Okeeee?"

"Ehhh? Maksudnya?" teriak SuJu serempak.

"Mian hyung! Besok kami kesini lagi, kalian siapkanlah mental yaaaa?" teriak Onew yang sudah di geret Key keluar. Setelah ini mereka harus syutting program acara di KBS TV.

SuJu masih saling memandang bingung melihat dongsaeng mereka, SHINee yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dorm mereka dan surat dari Siluman yang mentitah mereka untuk membuka sebuah restaurant.

Suju buka RESTAURANT? Kayak apa yaaa keadaan restaurantnya nanti?

TBC

* * *

Talk : hehe... aku kehabisan ide ==" jadi sampai segini dulu dah? Ini FF parody ancur gara-gara kebanyakan member ==" 13+5 belum lagi ntar ada cameo U-Kiss (selaku pemilik tetap acara U-Kiss Chef Kiss, oya ini FF aku terinspirasi dari acara itu ^^) dan DBSK yang ku curi untuk sementara. *reader: hyaaaahhh keee, piye jal le mbagi line dialog? Mumet we thor xD hehehe,,,

Hmm,, kalau pada Look forward lanjutan FF nih (commentnya banyak 15 orang) , ya aku lanjutin.. Kalau nggak yaaa aku stop ^^ hehe

Walau begitu aku updatenya bakal lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget... Oke aku hiatus n kayaknya nggak OL untuk sementara, Thanks kalau ada yang reviews ^^ hehe

Gomawooo chinguuuu, I'll miss you all ^^

NB. Oyaaa minta usul judul yang lebih menarik yah ^^ thanks

* * *

Balasan reviews **I'm the Evil Maknae! (Special Kyuhyun Birthday)**

**(mianhae balasan reviewsnya telat)**

Hahaha, harusnya Kyu bersyukur yakk punya Hyungdeul kayak mereka .. Tapi malah nakalnya minta ampun ==" Kayaknya Kyu butuh digalakkin terus biar tobat =="

Hahaaa,, kok setan sihh,, kasian amat si Kyu xD

dia terlalu pintar untuk dikerjain

Thanks buat doanya Yuya-sshi ^^

**2myrene**

Kyaaa~~ thanks yahh via ^^ atas pujiannya *plaaakkk, kepedean =="

Thanks juga udah baca, reviews n fav story-nya ^^

** Adachi**

Risa juga mau UN ^^ risa kelas berapa? Kelas xii juga yah? Ato kelas ix ? hehe...

Ayo kita saling mendoakan n berusaha ^^

Kangen hankyung yahh? Aku juga,,, huft... padahal hankyung juga lucu kan... Yahhh.. kalau keluar dari SuJu adalah jalan terbaik menurut dia, semoga dia nggak ngelupain member lain n tentunya ELF ^^ oyaaa,,, aku ada loh FF ttg hankyung, judulnya 'I Miss You, Super Junior' ^^ dibaca n direviews yah ^^ gomawooo~~

** Otter**

Thanks for review ^^ salam kenal jugaa ^^

Hahaha,, Kyuhyun terlalu pintar buat dikerjain =="

Iya yah,,, seharusnya dia kena siram air dingin biar tau rasa terus tobatt =="

Jiaaahh,,, Kyuhyun menderita malah senang xD

Emang sulli bias-nya siapa ^^ ?

**-sj**

Thanks for review ^^

Hahaha,,, iyaaahh emang susah buat FF yang tokohnya banyakk =="

Ampe pusing kalo bagi2 line dialog

Apalagi kalau buat skrip naskah film ==" pasti lebih pusing *apa hubungannya coba ?

Hahaha, ne setelah UN nanti aku pasti datang lagi xD

Ne Cuma post FF lama yang udah ke publish di FB aku ^^

Tapi kalau 'SuJu Restaurant' baru di buat minggu kemarin sih ^^ hehe

Ne, hwaiting ,

** Seo Ryun**

Salam kenal jugaaa.. thanks for read n review ^^

Hehehe ^^


End file.
